Unexpected Resourcefulness
by Katzztar
Summary: Death eaters come to Privet Drive, Snape is amoung them. He must save Harry. But there's a problem... Where is Harry?*Ch.2, the preperation for attack*
1. Whispers & Rumors

UNEXPECTED RESOURCEFULNESS  
  
Summary= Death Eaters have come to Privet Drive. Among them is Snape; he must save The Boy Who Lived. But there is one problem...Where is Harry?  
  
Author's notes= Ok, I've read several stories where Death Eaters come after Harry in which=Harry is helpless or has no courage, Harry panics, runs, Snape saves Harry. I'm not picking on those types of stories...after all they give the spotlight to Sevvie ;) But in the books, Harry has more courage & adaptability than those fanfics show. It left me with a question= What would Harry do? Timeline= ch.1starts after the Triwizard Tournament in GoF, at the end of term Disclaimer= Well, duh, I own none of the characters. They belong to the talented J.K.Rowling.  
  
RESOURSE= capability in dealing with a situation or in meeting difficulties  
  
Chapter 1 Whispers & Rumors  
  
As the youth are inclined to do, the rest of the students started talking to each other in low voices, behind their hand, away from the prying teachers. It was only three days after Harry got out of the hospital wing, five days after the fateful encounter with Lord Voldemort, five days until the students will take the Hogwarts Express back to London. Only five days until the return to Privet Drive, to the Dursleys, to two months of no magic. Only five days to plan, to prepare. Harry sighed as he said that oft- quoted phrase "Ah, Necessity is the mother of Invention." And still the students gossiped.  
  
~4 days later, after the End of the Term Feast~  
  
"How do you think Diggory really died?" "What happened to Potter?" "Do you think he really faced He-That-Should-Not-Be-Named?" "Is the Dark Lord really back?' "Professor Dumbledore wouldn't make that up!" "Harry Potter survived another encounter with You-Know-Who!" "You don't think that maybe Potter killed Diggory, do you?" "No saw what happened." "Remember what McMillian said in second year? That no one knows how Potter survived as a baby." "It takes a dark wizard to survive a dark wizard's curse." "But he's the Boy-Who-Lived!" "Maybe that's why You-Know-Who is after Potter, he doesn't want any competition." "You're just scared! Potter has always protected us from You-Know-Who." "Potter is the mortal enemy of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" "Remember, Harry defeated Querill and destroyed the beast in the Chamber of Secrets!"  
  
Harry paid no attention to the occasional stare from the other students or their whispers as he went down the hall. The stares were as varied as the rumors. Some students pitied Harry, but Harry hated pity. Some were downright fearful; it was like second year all over again. Some students eyes shone with admiration, they the ones who clung harder to the hero- worship. Some others were suspicious, not knowing which to feel, not wanting to jump to conclusions.  
  
All Harry wanted was some peace and quiet. He headed to the Gryffindor tower, which should be near empty since dinner was about to start. He smiled slightly when he saw that Ron and Hermione were still in the common room, waiting for him.  
  
"Harry, come over here!" Upon looking up, Harry saw Fred and George waving for him to come join them in a far corner. "What are those two up to now?" Hermione asked with a slight scowl. She didn't want them to play any pranks on Harry so soon after his ordeal. Even if they are only trying to cheer him up.  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe they want a vic.ah.test subject for them newest inventions." Looking at each other, they both spoke at the same time. "We better follow Harry and make sure they don't try anything." Harry hid a sly smile as he shook his head. He already met with the twins the afternoon he was released from the infirmary.  
  
As the Trio approached the Terrible Twins, George pulled out a wand and placed it on the table. Ron's eyes popped out as he yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING WITH HARRY'S WAND?!"  
  
Harry grinned as he reached in his robe. " Calm down Ron. They don't have my wand." He informed his friends as he picked up the duplicate wand. "Ok, you two are familiar with my wand." Harry stated as he began to juggle the two wands. "Look at them. Do you really think the fake wand would pass for my wand at a glance?" Harry smiled as he placed the wands on the table in front of the surprised faces of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"How.when...why.ok just WHAT are you two up to?" Ron stuttered in shock at his other brothers. "That IS a trick wand right?"  
  
Hermione had picked up the two wands to get a good look. Turning them both over, she saw they both had a nick in the same spot. "This is beyond belief! Both wands have the scratch one and ¼th inches from the tip! Oh you know Ron, where the pixies were stupid enough to bite it back in second year. Why did you two make this wand to look identical to Harry's?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Ron jumped as a high, familiar screech was let out at the portal entrance. "FRED! GEORGE! What foolery have you done now?!" Upon turning around the kids saw Molly Wesley in what is commonly known as the pre-stormy mood, the state before raging against her younger sons. Her husband, Arthur and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the room, following in Molly's wake.  
  
Harry quickly jumped up to the twins' defense. He didn't want Fred and George getting in trouble for something he asked them to do. "It's ok Mrs. Wealsey. I asked to make a fake wand identical to my wand."  
  
Professor Dumbledore merely raised an eyebrow while Mrs. Wealsey stopped in mid-storm, dumbfounded. "Now why would you do that Harry?" Mr. Wealsey asked, definitely curious about the whole manner.  
  
Looking uncomfortable, Harry fidgeted around. "Well, I'm sure you've heard about how my aunt and uncle feel magic. Last summer was the first time I didn't have my trunk locked up and that was because they were scared of Sirius. Since I have no proof that Sirius Black is, in fact, my godfather; I have no idea of how my luck will hold out this summer." After letting out a sigh, Harry continued. "There's a strong chance they will want to lock up all my school stuff, including my wand."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes sparkled knowingly, but Professor McMonagall jumped in outrage. "What! Taking a wand away from a wizard?! That's barbaric! Harry, you can't allow those muggle to do that, not with You-Know-Who back. Albus! I warned you about those smuggles!"  
  
The Weasels looked just as upset. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It figures, the adults get upset AFTER I already thought up a solution. Humph! Where were they when I needed them, oh like the summer before second year, when the Dursleys locked me in the room?   
  
Dumbledore looked at McGonagall with his ever-twinkling eyes, "Calm down Minerva. I believe Harry already has come up with a solution. Correct Harry?"  
  
Grinning Harry started to explain. "That is that the fake wand is for. If my uncle demands for me to put my wand in the trunk, I will throw in the fake. My real wand will be in a hidden pocket." He then turned to face McMonagall. "Thank you Professor for showing that trick. I've transfigured my clothing to have hidden pockets. I want to have my wand on me at all times."  
  
Minerva allowed a slight smile to show; proud that Harry has shown such foresight but the solemn moment was broken when George spoke. "But Harry, how can you keep your wand on you at all times" Then Fred continued " You've got to bathe at some point."  
  
Ron slapped his forehead while Hermione tutted. " It's just an expression!" "Of course he'll have to put his wand down to bathe." They both yelled at the same time.  
  
"Actually I really mean to keep my wand with me at ALL times. I can keep my wand in an empty soap dish while I bathe." Harry grinned as everyone laughed. 


	2. What Nightmares Are Made Of

H.P.= Unexpected Resourcefulness  
  
Disclaimer= see chapter 1  
  
Timeline= a few weeks into the summer vacation after GoF  
  
Author's notes= Sorry but Harry's note and speech is suppose to be jumpy and not correct grammar. He was in a hurry and was half-asleep when he wrote it. Any spelling or other mistakes in the letter are on purpose. YOU try to write a grammar correct letter right after a nightmare ;) This chapter is dedicated to Harrione for beta reading for me, THANKS!!  
  
Thoughts   
  
Chapter 2 What Nightmares Are Made Of?  
  
Shortly after midnight, at number 4 Privet Drive, Harry was having a nightmare. But it was no ordinary nightmare that plagued him. As the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry has visions. Terrible visions connected to Voldemort, they plagued him when the Dark Lord was angry or used a high amount of power. Often it was when Voldemort used the cruitus curse on his followers, the Death Eaters.  
  
~ The Riddle Manor~  
  
"Cruico." Severus Snape watched in contempt as Wormtail writhed in agony. It's a wonder that my so-called 'master' hasn't killed the spineless fool. Pettigrew was a coward back in school, always depending on Potter, Black and Lupin for safety. It's inconceivable that he was sorted into Gryffindor. His nickname truly suites him. Pettigrew is a spineless as a worm. Snape snapped out of his contemplation as Voldemort stepped over Worntail to face his followers.  
  
"Previously I believed that Harry Potter was out of my reach at his relatives home. When that Muggle-lover created the wards around the boy's home he used ancient magic. But recently I have found some ancient magic to destroy those wards." As he once again sat in a high back chair that resembled a throne, the Dark Lord pulled out a small coin.  
  
" In three hours, Lucius, you with Snape, Macnair, Nott, and Wormtail will take two strike teams to Privet Drive to capture Harry Potter. I have already decided who will be on the two teams." Voldemort looked over to Wormtail, who looked uncomfortable as the others were giving him looks of contempt.  
  
"There are shields that prevent any wizard of evil intent entering the boy's sanctuary. But those shields do not affect animals. Wormtail shall carry this enchanted coin within those shields in his animagus form. This artifact will disable the defences that Dumbledore created. Once those shields are down, one strike team lead by Lucius and Severus, shall enter the home to capture Potter. The second strike team and Wormtail, will be led by Nott and Macnair, shall outside in case the boy somehow makes it outside before the first team can find him.  
  
A Death Eater stepped forward. From the white mask the voice of Avery spoke. " Why a force of Twenty-four and WORMTAIL, Master? Surely such a large group would draw attention."  
  
He was answered with a raised wand. "Crucio. Do not question me, Avery. Any number of Death Eaters will be noticed. After all, when the shields are destroyed; it will cause a strong blast of magical force. Aurors and Dumbledore's forces will come running. That is why twelve will go into the house while twelve shall stay outside. You must be quick about it. I will take no chances. I WANT HARRY POTTER DEAD BY MORNING!"  
  
~Privet Drive~  
  
Harry gasped at the searing pain in his scar. "Up.gotta get up. death eaters coming..." Harry mumbled as he stumbled to his open window. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Harry glanced at the empty perch. Hedwig was still out hunting. Leaning out the window, he whistled for the magnificent snowy owl. Harry knew that anywhere Hedwig was, she would hear him.  
  
It wasn't any mere whistle but a magical summoning for owls; Harry had discovered it in a book titled 'Speaking with Animals' that he had found during last summer while getting his fourth year schoolbooks. This book in question had chapter 9 titled 'Mysteries of Parselmouths", and chapter 12 focused on owls. While waiting for Hedwig to arrive, Harry wrote a quick note to Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore I had a vision around midnight. Voldemort is sending Malfoy, Snape, Macnair, Nott and Wormtail with 20 death eaters to Privet Drive Tonight, in a few hours I think. In his rat-form, Wormtail is going to bring in some magic item that will destroy the shields. Please hurry but be careful on entering, I'm going to try to set traps to slow them down. -Harry  
  
As he folded the note, Hedwig landed on the desk. She held out her leg, sensing her master's fear. "Hedwig, love, Death Eaters are coming tonight. Take this note to Dumbledore, as fast as you can!" As she flew away, Harry dived under the bed. From under the loose floorboard, he pulled out several items he thought will be useful.  
  
Pulling his wand out of the hidden pocket in the pajamas, Harry headed out into the hallway. Oh joy, I don't know which showdown is going to be worse. Facing a group of Death Eaters or getting the Dursleys to leave. As much as I hate them, I will not let them stay here in danger.   
  
A few minutes latter Vernon Dursley awoke under very unusual circumstances. "Boy! What are you doing in here? Wha.. HOW DARE YOU HAVE THAT. THING.THAT STICK OUT?!" To say Vernon was enrageged is an understatement; his face was beet-red as his anger climbed.  
  
But gone are the days when Harry was scared of his uncle. "Oh shut it or I will curse you into silence!" Harry watched as Vernon threw the covers back, over the startled Petunia.  
  
"How dare you." Vernon started, only to be interrupted .  
  
"Yes, we already established that."  
  
". if you use magic you'll be expelled for that school of yours!" Vernon staggered back when Harry raised his wand.  
  
"It's easy Uncle Vernon. I won't get expelled. You see, the rule against underage wizardry is I can't use magic EXCEPT in extreme cases. Well Dark wizards coming to kill me are an extreme case. Voldemort wants to kill me just as he killed my parents. That's why I woke you up. You have to get out of here while you can!"'  
  
Harry looked over at his aunt, who was very pale. "Did my mum ever tell you about the Death Eaters? Did you bother to read the letter that was left with me when I was a baby? If not, let me tell you the short version."  
  
Harry didn't get a chance to say more for Vernon finally got over the shock of having his wife's nephew standing up to him after all these years. "We don't care, boy! We don't want to hear about your world!"  
  
With narrowed eyes, Harry pointed his wand at his uncle. "BE QUIET! Do you WANT to die at the hands of dark wizards? As for getting expelled, well I didn't get expelled when I blew up Aunt Marge now did I? Now get out of bed before I make you!"  
  
Dudley whimpered in fright as Harry ushered the Dursley's out of the house as wand point fifteen minutes later. They only had time to change grab a few clothes.  
  
"Go to aunt Marge's. I'll send an owl to let you know it's safe to come back.if I'm still alive." Harry addressed Vernon, as the Dursleys got into the car. The last Harry saw of them was Petunia's pale face as she looked back for a second.  
  
After they drove off, Harry began to set some traps. From the broom closet he took out bottles of bleach, ammonia several aerosol cans, empty glass jars and some twine. I couldn't go with them. The Death Eaters would just follow and then kill them. I hate Vernon, Dudley and Aunt Petunia, but I don't want their deaths. I still blame myself for Cedric's death. I don't want more innocents dying because of me. Inside Dudley's room, Harry found some firecrackers, water-balloons, marbles, remote controlled cars, a slingshot, and a few other items.  
  
  
  
~ Riddle Mansion 1:06 ~  
  
Lucius Malfoy entered the room where Lord Voldemort was waiting. "You wanted to see me, My Lord?"  
  
"Yes, Lucius. I want you to tell me about Severus. Your son is in his house at Hogwarts, correct? Tell me what you have observed of his actions during the long years I was. indisposed."  
  
"I have seen nothing to imply that Snape has betrayed his fellow death eaters. Draco has told me the same. Although there is the matter of Potter." Lucius added, feeling sly. He had a longtime rivalry with Severus Snape. It was different than the rivalry that existed between Snape and James Potter. Pranks and childish name-calling were not part of this rivalry between Malfoy and Snape. Even in the years before Voldemort's fall, the two had a bitter rivalry to be Voldemort's right hand. Lucius has always been one to grasp every opportunity or create one. Tonight was no different.  
  
Voldemort petted Nagini as Lucius waited for his lord to acknowledge his comment. The rivalry actually amused the Dark Lord, he often would sit back and watch the rivals try to oust each other. The intrigue was more amusing that a live wizard's chess match.  
  
"And what do you mean by that comment, Lucius? I know that Severus does not favor Harry." Voldemort saw that the time he possessed Quirrell.  
  
"You are correct My Lord.Snape does not favor Potter. He has tried to get the boy expelled on numerous occasions.But if the boy does get expelled, then he would be sent to his relatives where no death eater can reach him. I had argued with Snape the summer before Potter started to attend Hogwarts that it would be .a good strategy to actually gain the boy's trust. He is the only one of us who can get near the boy with ease."  
  
"Don't be a fool, Lucius. That would have worked only if Harry was sorted into Slytherin. Snape is known to be unfair to the other houses. Don't forget that the other teachers don't trust Severus. They would be on alert if Severus was nice to Harry. Now go and prepare nor the attack."  
  
~ Later 2:40 ~ Twenty-five death eaters converged in the woods at the edge of the anti- apperation wards surrounding the Riddle Mansion. The five members of the inner circle and twenty 'foot solders' waited until the appointed time time to disapperate to Little Whining.  
  
Lucius began to give yet another warning, making it his third in 1 hour and 34 minutes. "Keep an eye out for an undercover auror or two. The shields are most likely not the only protection that Potter has. After all Dumbledore insists that the boy stay there, when it's possible to create shields around another house as strong as the ones at Hogwarts. The process is highly difficult but not impossible."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. True it's not impossible but it's a close call. Creating the wards at Hogwarts involves a dozen very highly skilled wizards, so skilled that they reach the sorcerer classification. Although Lucius does have a point about the Aurors. The Burrow's protection is steadily growing stronger. So why hasn't Albus allowed Potter to go to the Burrow? It is a house of pureblood family with more than a handful of capable wizards and a witch renowned for her temper that can reign in seven children.  
  
Snape could think of only two reasons to keep The Boy Who Lived in a muggle neighborhood. One would be that there were some watchers put in place to keep an eye out, like Arabella Figg. The other reason would be the blood spell that creates the shields around Privet Drive; they are dependent on a blood relation for them to function.  
  
Of course he had not told Voldemort the nature of the shields. If the Dark Lord should learn of that then all he needs to do is kill Potter's aunt and cousin after they leave the shielded area. That scenario could be avoided by making the Burrow's shields as strong as Hogwarts and let the boy stay there.  
  
Snape turned his thoughts on how to save Potter from the attack. He couldn't cast an unforgivable or he would go to Azkaban, if they trace it to his wand. So I will have to grab another death eater's wand for that. There will be eleven attackers inside the house and thirteen outside. Snape had no chance to warn the order since Voldemort made everyone stay until the attack. I'm certain that's why he made us stay. To make certain no one could send word of the attack. This mission is also to test our loyalties.   
  
One against twenty-four are not favorable odds at all. If Potter has his cloak nearby perhaps it's possible for him to hide until help arrives. If there is a place to hide that Lucius and the others won't blast to oblivion.  
  
There are too many ifs, I don't like it. I may have no choice but abandon my position as a spy to save Potter.   
  
Unknown to Snape at that same moment, Harry was placing a glass jar filled with ammonia inside a larger jar of bleach, placing the contraption out of sight under a chair in the dining room. He had just finished placing the firecrackers that been dipped in invisible potion along a door when the death eaters apperated into the woods only ten streets away from number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's Notes= Before some of you start to nick-pick about numbers please allow me to explain. A Death Eater strike team consists of ten. Solo Worm tail, Malloy, Snipe, Not, and Mac air are 5 from the Inner circle. Plus 2 strike teams = 25 death eaters. Now when Snipe is thinking of there are only 11 attackers inside the house, he is not including himself. 


End file.
